Fremdgehen
by Vera-Sama
Summary: Reposted, formerly 'Cat's In The Cradle'. A Friend of Youji's shows up for a visit, and Weiss isn't sure how to keep her from discovering their secret. They could have bigger problems to deal with when it turns she has a few secrets of her own. Please R
1. Damenbesuch: The Lady Visitor

Disclaimer: Why do people insist on making me say I don't own Weiss Kreuz? Do they like seeing me cry or something?

AN: I've finally gotten to see more then the first DVD…in fact I've only got two DVDs (and then Gluhen…sweatdrops) Before I'm done with the series. Also…as the new title might suggest, I'm in the process of a rewrite, although it won't change much in this chapter. Please R&R and tell me what you think.

---------

It was a typical day at the Koneko no Sumi ie Flower Shop: there were a lot of orders to fill, and the fact that there seemed to be more fangirls then ever didn't help. Aya eventually made them go outside to drool from the window. One girl with short black hair and brown eyes pushed her way through the crowd, and as casually as she could with such a mob in front of the door, walked into the shop.

"Good Afternoon." Omi hailed, walking up.

The others had retreated to the back in hopes that their audience might disperse…but someone had to stay out front, and Omi was the lucky guy.

"You guys must be great…I've never seen a crowd like that outside a flower shop before…" She commented with a smile. "I would like to get a flower today…but I just don't know what kind to get."

"What do you need it for? Maybe I can help." Omi offered. He sat down the plant he'd been holding.

"I'm going to be meeting up with an old friend very soon, and I want to give him something special so he'll know how much I've missed him." She paused for a moment. "I was thinking a rose, but that seemed too common for him…you could say he's…unique…"

"I think I know just the flower." Omi said after thinking for a moment. He led her to very beautiful purple flowers. "How many do you want?"

"Just one."

"One?"

"Hai. I'm sure he sees enough flowers everyday…so I'll just give him one."

Omi got the flower for her, and went to ring her up.

"If you don't mind me asking, are you the only one here?" She asked as she dug out the money. "That seems like quite a gathering for just one person."

"Oh, no, there's four of us total." Omi smiled. "Myself, I'm Omi, by the way, Aya, ken, and Youji."

Her eyes widened a bit when she heard Youji's name.

"Really. Where are the others now?" She asked. "It doesn't seem right that they'd leave you out here to face the mob on your own."

Omi laughed.

"Hey Omi, you're not keeping this lady from anything important, are you?" A new voice called as Youji came around the counter.

He looked her up and down. Sure, she dressed a little conservative for his taste, but she fit all other requirements.

"Surely a lovely lady like yourself didn't come all this way for just one flower."

"Yup, that's all." She held the flower up a bit. "Just one flower, which Omi-san gladly helped me with."

Something about this girl seemed familiar…then again, with a track record like Youji's, most girls seemed familiar. He gave her his best smile, and took off his ever present shades to make eye contact.

"Well, if you won't buy any more flowers, can you at least give me your name before you go?"

She smirked. "No problem, Youji-kun." She slipped the flower behind his ear. "You can call me Jina-chan."

Youji's jaw dropped and his eyes went wide.

"Ajinako?" he asked. He looked as if he were ready to pass out right there.

"Hey, what's going on out here?" Ken asked as he and Aya emerged from the back.

There was a dull roar from outside, but it went unnoticed.

"Looks like one of his girlfriends showed up or something." Omi commented to the others.

Ajinako turned to face them.

"Girlfriend?" She laughed. "No way! You mean Youji never told you guys he's got a sister?"

The three other men exchanged looks before they cracked up.

"Wow, Youji, I never knew you'd go that far!"

"I know you're a natural flirt, but geeze…"

"I must admit I'm surprised."

Youji tried to talk but wasn't able to for a moment.

"It's a longer story then she lets on…" he finally sputtered.

Ken looked at his watch.

"You two can explain over lunch." He said, as he walked to the door and flipped the sign over to read 'CLOSED'

The crowd outside gave a disappointed sigh.

---------

"Well you see, my dad split after I was born, and my mom died of cancer when I was ten, so my older brother, Kakeru was the only family I had after that..." Ajinako began. Her voice should've sounded sad, but it didn't. She seemed used to talking about it after so long. "He'd been a policeman for a couple of years when Youji-kun showed up."

"He was my first partner." Youji took over now. "Despite the age gap, he quickly grew to be my best friend. We promised to watch each other's backs on and off duty."

"Youji-kun became like a second brother." She interjected before letting him finish.

"Well, one day, about three months after we'd met, I was off duty, and they called him in to help with a drug raid." Youji's voice wavered a bit. "I got a call from the station telling me he was in critical condition at the hospital…"

"He picked me up on the way. We made it just in time to see Kakeru before he died."

"He told me to take care of Jina-chan. Treat her as he always had." Youji's voice was steady again. "So she moved in with me while she was finishing school."

"Over that time, we got even closer until it got to the point where, when asked, I had two brothers. Both were cops, but only one still lived."

"Aww…that's sweet." Ken said. "I didn't know you had it in you, Youji."

"So, what happened after you finished school?" Omi asked.

"I got a job offer in Okinawa." She replied. "Turns out someone got their hands on a rough draft for a manga I started in my free time. I've got three volumes published now…but I don't think it's selling that well…"

"What's it called?" Omi asked. He wasn't extremely into manga, but he did tend to read the ones that weren't mainstream.

"Hikari No Kage." She replied. "It's a fantasy manga about two groups of assassins. One's good, the other is evil."

Youji choked on his drink. "Where did you get that idea?"

"I know it's not very original, but I think I've put my own twist to it."

"Not very original, huh?" Aya mumbled under his breath.

"Did you say something Aya-san?"

"No, nothing at all."

"Oh, ok. Well, like I was saying, I gave it my own twist. The team of good assassins is comprised of a cat demon, fox demon, bird demon, two full elves and a half elf. The bad assassins are all vampires."

"You know, I think I've read that." Omi replied, casually. "Can you tell me what's going to happen in Volume 4?"

"Sure, no problem…" She paused and got an evil grin. "The plot progresses, and people fight other people."

"Gee…thanks…" Omi replied.

Ajinako patted him on the head.

"Don't get down; I'm sure I'll end up showing you some sketches before I'm done."

Ajinako looked around the guest room. Youji had suggested she lie down for a while, and recuperate from the trip from Okinawa.

'I'm going to enjoy staying here…' She thought as she stretched out across one of the two beds.

'Just remember your mission…' Another voice, intercepted her thoughts. It felt more like a memory then anything else. She thought nothing of it, and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

---------

When she awoke, Ajinako wandered out of the room towards the room where she heard the guys' voices. She stopped suddenly as she caught a piece of the conversation.

"She can't stay."

It was Aya's voice.

"I don't see what it could hurt." Youji replied. "She'll never know."

Ajinako stood with her back to the wall, being as quiet as possible. She wanted to know exactly why she couldn't stay.

"She knows something." Aya replied.

If she had been watching them, she would have seen him hold up one of her manga as proof.

"She doesn't suspect a thing." Ken said.

"Yeah, she hasn't even seen Youji in over a year…she couldn't know." Omi added.

"Something tells me she knows everything." Aya said. "Our secret just isn't safe as long as she's here."

Ajinako gasped as sudden realization hit her. She knew exactly what they were discussing…it could only be one thing. The door pushed open, and she saw Youji's surprised face.

"Jina-chan…what are you doing up?" He asked.

"I was looking for you guys…" She replied meekly.

"Do you always lurk outside doors and listen to conversations?" Aya asked.

"Sorry…it's a bit of a habit to lurk…it used to be the only way I could sneak out for dates." She replied.

"What?!" Youji demanded.

"Don't worry…I never snuck out while living with you." She promised.

Aya's eyes remained cold.

"Look…" She said after a moment. "I heard, and I just wanted to tell you guys I understand."

"You do?" Ken asked.

"If you're not comfortable with me staying here, I understand." She said, smiling. "I just want you guys to know I support what you're doing."

"You do?" Youji asked, as surprised as the others.

"How did you figure it out?" Omi asked after a pause.

"It wasn't too hard." She replied. "Four guys living together…that own a flower shop…called the Chibi Koneko…what else could I think?"

The four guys exchanged looks. What sort of proof was that?

"I'm kinda of surprised though…" She said as she turned to leave. "I always thought you were into women, Youji-kun."

Sudden realization hit everyone.

"No!" Youji said "That's not it—how could you think—I'd never—"

"You mean?" She looked from one to the next, giving each a very apologetic look. "I'm so sorry…it's just, I thought…well, you know what I thought…what I mean is…if that's not the reason, then what is?"

The four guys exchanged looks again.

"We have cats…" Ken began when no one else said anything. "Didn't Youji say you were allergic?"

"No…" She began, a little confused. "I always wanted a kitten, but Youji said we didn't have enough room."

Again, the guys exchanged glances.

"Well…I guess there isn't really any reason…" Omi smiled. "Now that that's settled, I've got to go…do some work on the computer…"

Omi left the room, Aya followed, not saying anything.

"Speaking of our cats…I'm going to go check on mine…"

Ken started out, Youji followed.

"Where are you going, Youji-kun?" Ajinako asked before he could get too far.

"I've got a date later." He replied. "I'd better go get ready."

And just like that, she stood alone in the room, still confused.

---------

Ajinako walked into the guest room and found four cats of varying breeds curled up on one of the beds. She crossed and sat beside them.

"I see…this was originally your room, wasn't it?" She asked, reaching out to pet the nearest one. It was a small black Bombay kitten with a yellow ribbon around it's neck. It hyperactively began to paw at her hand, purring the entire time.

"Aww." She smiled at the black fluff. "You're so cute…I bet you're Omi's kitty."

Another cat, appearing to be a Balinese, came up yo her, and began rubbing against her side.

"I bet you're Youji's cat." She sighed, scratching it's ears.

She then saw an orange cat on the far corner of the bed. It glared at her, then jumped off the bed and left the room.

"Aya's cat…" And she saw the last cat, a black Siberian with a red bow, was curled up on the bed asleep. "And I bet you're Ken's…by process of elimination."

She contented herself with playing with the three cats until a sudden voice startled her.

'Takahashi Ajinako.'

"Kitty?" She asked, raising her head to look at the Bombay 'pinning' her to the bed.

'No…I'm not the cat…'

Ajinako thought for a moment.

"Oh…it's you…what do you want?"

'A report would be good…' He sounded more annoyed by the second.

"Ok…well, they just left. They each claimed to have a separate errand, but ironically all left in Youji's convertible."

'Where were they going? Was it a mission?'

"I don't know."

'What do you mean you don't know?'

"I couldn't exactly ask them where they were really going, now could I?"

'You're a spy…try spying on them…'

"It's my first day here…I need to gain a little trust first."

'You'd better start coming through with more information…or else…'

"Don't worry, I've got a plan."

'I have a feeling that's a first…'

Ajinako scowled, then sat up, moving the kitten, and went to her bag and pulled out a small robotic cat.

"This will be out information center."

'How will a toy help?'

"Just wait and see." She smiled. "So…can I go to bed now, or what?"

'There's no need for me to tell you "Sweet Dreams" Kitten.'

"What are you going on about?"

'I know they're going to be sweet…I'll be there to make them all the sweeter…"

"Hentai Ecchi Baka…"

'Fine…try to deny it, but I know how you really feel…I can see it.'

"Do you want anything else, or are you going to let me have a little peace?"

'There is something else…'

"What?"

'Stop talking to me out loud…'

"Fine…just be that way…"

Her door pushed open slightly, and Youji stuck his head in.

"I'm back Jina-chan." He smiled. "Um…who did I hear you talking to just now?"

Ajinako looked around a moment.

"Kitty." She smiled, grabbing up the Balinese.

"Ah…so does Nanpa make for good conversation?"

"Better then some…"

Youji shook his head.

"It's late…try to get some sleep, Jina-chan."

"Ok Youji-kun…I'll see you in the morning." She then sat the cat down. "Oh, I almost forgot."

She picked up the robotic cat, flipped a small switch and sat it down on the ground. It began walking around, making a small electronic meowing noise every now and then.

"That's a cute toy…" Youji said. He walked the short distance to Ajinako and hugged her. "I'm glad you got to come."

He kissed her forehead, much like a parent would a small child, before leaving. She pushed the door partially closed, after making sure the 'cat' had followed him out.

'I'm glad I cold come too…I just wish it had been for different reasons…'

She shook her head and climbed into her bed, feeling three fluff wads jump up beside her. That night she dreamed of the day one brother died and another came along.


	2. Eingewöhnung: Settling In

Jina woke up early that morning, looked at her clock, and decided she probably couldn't go back to sleep. She pulled a robe on, and started wandering in the dark in hopes of finding the kitchen. She finally happened across what she thought might be the kitchen. She pushed the door open and stumbled in sleepily. She saw all four of the guys, wide awake, and a woman with strange red hair and a very…very…short dress.

"I only know one kind of woman that dresses like that…" She commented. "Look guys, just because I made a mistake…you didn't have to prove how wrong I was by hiring a…never mind…I'm probably just having a bad dream…"

With that she wandered back out, went back to bed, and promptly fell asleep.

"You still sure our secret's safe?" Aya asked, raising an eyebrow.

Youji looked at the others. "She thinks it's a dream…let's just wait and see, ok guys?"

He heard a robotic meow, and saw Jina's cat.

"What is that?" Aya asked, glaring at the toy.

"Just a toy…so, anyway…about this sign we're putting up…"

---------

Jina opened her eyes, shielding them from the bright sunlight. She quickly dressed, and went to get some breakfast. She was able to find the kitchen, and came in to all four guys eating cereal.

"I had the weirdest dream last night…but you defiantly don't want to hear about it…" She commented.

Youji fixed himself a bowl, and went to get a cup of coffee. Jina took her chance, sitting down in his chair, she began munching on the cereal.

"Hey…what the—Jina-chan!"

"Thanks for fixing me some breakfast, Onii-san!" She smiled, hugging him.

"I'm only Onii-san when you think you're in trouble." Youji grumbled. He fixed another bowl, and pulled up another chair.

"So…what are the plans today?" She asked, finishing up.

"Same as always…sell flowers." Omi smiled.

"Oh, I'd better hang the sign." Ken said as he stood, picked up a large sign, and started for the store front.

"Help wanted." Jina read aloud. "But I'm here…I can help…"

"We'll need more help." Youji said.

"We get lots of customers everyday, so we decided we needed a couple new people." Omi added.

"Ok then." She smiled, and began clearing the table since everyone was finished. "I just remembered…since I'll be in the flower shop, I should wear something else. I think I've got an older pair of jeans…I'll be right back."

She stood and headed back for her room, stooping to pick up her robotic cat as she went.

"What was that about?" Omi wondered out loud. "Those clothes looked ok…"

"I still don't trust her…" Aya commented.

---------

Jina changed clothes, then quickly opened a small compartment on the robotic cat. She removed a tiny CD disk, and then pulled a laptop from her bag. Once she had it turned on, she inserted the disk.

'You there, Schu-kun?' She thought. She wasn't sure if he could hear her or not. There was no answer. 'I'll tell him later.'

She watched the footage, put the CD back in the robotic cat, and started back downstairs. As she emerged, Youji tossed her an apron. She put it on, then turned to the others.

"Just tell me where you want me." She smiled

"Here it comes guys…get ready…" Ken warned before flipping the sign over to read "Open"

They were soon swamped with fangirls applying for the job…or buying flowers…or both.

"I want to buy these flowers." A young girl with blue hair smiled. "Do you think Omi-san will like them?"

"Sure he will…" Jina sweatdropped at the girl. "But wouldn't you want to get him something bigger?"

"You're right, I should." She walked off and returned a moment later with a plant she could barely carry. "I'll take this one."

She rang the girl up. "I'll make sure Omi-san gets it."

"Here's a tip…you've been a lot of help."

The girl left, pleased with herself. Jina put most of the money in the cash register, but pocketed the rest.

"What are you doing?" Aya asked, suddenly appearing behind her.

"She gave me a tip…I was just putting the tip away."

"We don't believe in tips around here." Aya glared at her until she put her tip in the cash register.

She wandered off towards where Youji stood, grumbling. "It's not like my manga is much of a living…tightwad could let me keep my tip…"

"Nothing personal…" Aya said as he passed her. "No one around here gets paid per say…"

"We don't?" Youji asked. "Then how'd I get a convertible and you get a Porsche?"

"A convertible?" She repeated. "Hey, Youji-kun…mind if I do a little shopping later?"

"Only if I'm the one driving." He replied, smiled at his sister, then turned his attention to the girls in front of him.

"Maybe it would be a good idea if you let her go shopping." Omi said.

"I'm sure she doesn't want to sit around here while we try and find someone to hire…" Ken added.

Youji blinked at them a moment, then sighed. "I suppose you're right…we can't have Jina-chan getting bored now can we?"

He reluctantly handed over his keys, and Aya reluctantly handed over some money.

"Arigato, Youji-kun." She gave him a kiss on the cheek before starting for the door. A moment after leaving she returned, tossing an apron to Youji. "I almost left wearing it."

---------

Jina happily browsed through the racks at the local mall. She was having trouble deciding between a black top and a purple top.

'I'd go with the purple.'

'What are you doing?'

'Offering some advice, that's all.'

'When you do stuff like that, I feel uncomfortable for hours…especially when I have to change clothes.'

'I don't feel uncomfortable at all.'

She bet that, wherever he was, he was smirking right now.

'What do you want?'

'An update.'

'I tried to give you one earlier, but couldn't reach you.'

'Of course you couldn't…I'm the special one after all.'

'If by 'special' you mean mentally handicapped, than I'd have to agree.'

'Very witty, Kitten…one of the many things I love about you.'

'Do you want to hear my news or not?' She thought, annoyed.

'Go right ahead Kitten.'

'They're going on a big mission tonight…something about a medical lab. I think a terrorist group is trying to manufacture a virus to take out all of Japan's political leaders.'

'I'm not paying you to think.'

'You're not paying me at all.'

'Well if that's all you've got…'

'Goodbye, Schu-kun.'

'Oh…about the tops…I'm not so sure…why don't you try them on, then I'll decide.'

'Goodbye…Schu-kun…!'

'Ja, Kitten.'

She shook her head and wandered on shopping.

---------

When Jina returned to the Koneko no Sumi ie Flower Shop the first thing she noticed was that the shop had closed, and if not for the key Youji had given her, she would've been locked out. Once inside she noticed everyone seemed to be gone. She tossed Youji's keys on his bed, and wondered momentarily if she should tape her receipts to Aya's door, if nothing else, just to bug him. She decided against it, and was heading for her own room when she spotted Ken heading off in the general direction of the kitchen.

"Hey Ken-san!" She hailed. "How'd the hireing go? Find anyone?"

"Huh? Oh, hi, Jina-san." He smiled, although he looked a little surprised. "We decided maybe you would be enough help after all…too many fangirls applied…"

Jina laughed. "Say, where is everyone?"

"Everyone else? Oh, they decided to head out for a bite to eat."

"You didn't go?"

"Nah, I wasn't too hungry."

"Um…how did they get there?" She asked after a moment. "I mean…I say Aya-san's Porsche...and I had Youji-kun's car…"

"They walked…" He replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to try and find Tamoshii."

She headed into her room, put her bags down, and saw the black Siberian with the red bow curled up on her bed. She picked him up and started for the door.

"Hey Ken-san, I found Tamo-chan…"

But Ken was no where to be found. She shook her head, and put the cat back down. "Must've left for that mission…" she decided. She yawned and realized just how tiresome shopping could be. She changed, and climbed into bed. She was slightly surprised Schu-kun hadn't contacted her as he usually did before she went to bed, but decided it was best to count that as a rare blessing.

---------

AN: The guys cat's names are as follows…just for future reference.

Aya: Damaru

Omi: Nouzui

Ken: Tamoshii

Youji: Nanpa


	3. Schuldgefühl: A Sense Of Guilt

Jina trudged into the kitchen. She had finally managed to kick the last nosey fangirl out for the night, and was ready to start cooking dinner. Omi came through and stopped to peer over her shoulder

"What are we having?" He asked.

"I'm cooking chicken!" She replied happily.

"Need any help?" He offered.

"Yeah…if you don't mind keeping an eye on this, I was going to start a salad.

Omi nodded, and traded places with Jina as she began gathering and cutting her salad ingredients.

"You know…if you guys run off and abandon me like that again, I'm going to invite some of those fangirls over to spend the night…then rent a hotel room."

"Sorry about that…we had to leave to spare our sanity…and eardrums.." Omi replied. "Besides…Youji would probably like that whole sleepover idea…"

"True, true."

'What do you think you're doing?' an all too familiar voice rang in her head.

'Cooking dinner with Omi…' She replied.

'Have you gathered any new information?'

'No…I got swamped in the flower shop today.'

'What? You're job isn't the flower shop…it's finding out useful information for me.'

'And if I don't do my job in the flower shop, they'll think something is up.'

'Can't you do both?'

'Can't you leave me alone and let me do this my way?'

There was no response.

'Schu-kun…' She ventured after a moment. 'How are they?'

'Who?'

'You know who…'

'They're fine…just do your job.'

'Hai.'

'I'll check back in later.'

'Ok, ja.'

'Ja Kitten.'

"Ouch!" Jina exclaimed as the knife slipped and she cut her hand.

"You ok?" Omi moved to put a dish towel over the cut. "What happened?"

"Baka distracted me…" Jina mumbled.

"Who?" Omi questioned, puzzled.

"Oh…um…no one…" Jina started for the bathroom. "I just started thinking about a stupid fanboy that bugged me today. I'm gonna clean up and put a bandage on this…I didn't hurt the salad did I?"

"Um…it might be salvageable…" Omi said in a tone that hinted at 'Bloody salad…yay!

"Don't worry about it…I'll put some vegetables on to cook." She said with a sigh.

Jina walked to the bathroom and, with great difficulty, got the first aid box down.

"What's going on?" A voice asked from the door. She turned and saw Ken.

"Oh, I got distracted and cut myself…"

"Need some help?"

"No…" She lied, just before dropping the first aid box. "Ok…maybe a little…"

Ken gathered up the fallen items while she rinsed out the cut.

"It doesn't look very deep." He commented. "Here, I'll put some antibiotic cream on it, and we'll bandage it up."

She held her hand out to him as he started to doctor it. He just finished wrapping the bandage and he was fastening the end when Aya cleared his throat at the door.

"If you two are going to sneak off and hold hands, don't tie up the bathroom."

"Nani?" Jina asked then looked at her hand. "It's not…never mind."

She pushed past Aya, hoping he didn't see her blush, and she didn't look back to see if Ken followed for the same reason.

Jina was sitting in her bed, surrounded by the cats, watching the video footage she'd gotten that day.

'Well…anything new?'

'Jerk.'

'What's your problem?'

'You cut my hand.'

'Did not.'

'Did too!'

'You make as much sense as those little brats…'

'You distracted me and I cut myself.'

'Then you cut your hand.'

'You're responsible…indirectly…'

'Well, you're not dead, so I'm not too worried.'

'I could come clean with the guys and send them to beat you up…'

'Stop with the threats and tell me what you know.'

'They're off on a mission. Something about rescuing a kidnapped kid or something.'

'You're not very helpful. Maybe I should replace you, Kitten.'

'Fine…then I can go back to my boring life. The one I had before an orange haired German began stalking me.'

'No…I'd find another use for you.'

'Like what.'

'You're not much of a spy, but…'

The mental image he sent her caused her to turn bright red. She quickly recovered.

'In your dreams maybe.'

'Or I could make it happen in yours.'

'If you're done bothering me, I think they're home. I need to unplug the cat.'

'Oh, but I was having fun.'

'I don't like your kind of fun.'

'Sure you do.'

'Hentai ecchi baka…'

'Ja, Kitten.'

Jina turned off the TV, and unhooked the small cord running from the mechanical animal to the VCR. She rolled it up and tucked it away in a small compartment. She sighed. She didn't feel very tired, and decided to get a snack before bed. She entered the kitchen and found Ken sitting alone at the table.

"You're still up, Jina-chan?" He said a bit surprised.

"Yeah…I wasn't tired…" She managed a weak smile as she began to look through the contents of the pantry.

Ken nodded and stood, getting himself something to drink.

"Where are the others?" Jina asked curiously.

"They went on to bed…" Ken replied. "Tomorrow's my day off, so I'm not too worried about turning in early."

Jina gave a small laugh. Something told her no matter how much sleep he got he would probably always be energetic. She grabbed a small package of cookies and sat down at the table.

"It's been a nice change having you here." Ken commented, returning from the refrigerator with two glasses of milk. "It's great having someone who actually cooks real food."

Jina smiled, but felt a sudden pang of guilt. They trusted her…andf even enjoyed her company. "Hey…Ken…" She said after a moment, unsure of what she was going to say.

"Hm?" He asked, looking at her with interest.

"Let's say…someone was doing something…that could hurt the people they cared for…but they had a good reason." She couldn't look him in the face, so she simply opted to paying close attention to the cookie in her hand.

"I'd say it'd have to be a very good reason…"

"Oh, it is!" Jina said, defensively. "I mean…it would be…it's either potently hurt one, or know for sure the another loved one will be hurt."

"That's a difficult choice…why do you ask, Jina-chan?"

'What do you think you're trying to pull?' a voice intruded, sounding angry.

"No reason…I was watching this movie earlier…and I just wondered what you thought." Jina gave a small laugh. "Night!" With that, she put her empty glass in the sink and headed for bed.

Ken was a little less then convinced. "Night."

'I can't let you almost coming clean go unpunished.'

'Don't hurt them, Schu-kun.'

'No…this only involves you.'

'What?'

'You'll see soon enough.' He sounded a little less kind then when they'd said goodbye earlier. 'Sweet dreams.'

Jina eventually drifted off to sleep, figuring Schu would wait until tomorrow for her 'punishment'. She was wrong. She'd just began a calm dream when suddenly, Schu's laughter erupted into her mind.

'Here's a little present from two of your friends. Enjoy Kitten.'

Jina bolted upright with a scream, turning her bedside lamp on to make sure Schu wasn't in the room The door opened, and Ken came in, looking concerned.

"What's wrong? I heard a scream…"

Jina looked up at him. "You poor, poor boy…"

Omi came in just after Ken. "Is everything OK?"

"I had no idea you were like that…whips?"

"What are you talking about?" Omi asked, confused.

"I…had a dream…" She began. "But just to be sure…Omi…you don't own much leather, do you?"

Omi gave her an odd look. "No…why?"

"No reason…I'm going to go on back to bed…after washing up…"

Jina walked to the bathroom and began to splash water on her face. Just as she turned to leave, she heard his voice.

'Here's gift number two.' He said, laughing again. Another vision flashed through her head. She stumbled out of the bathroom and fell into someone. Looking up, she saw it was Youji who had caught her. She yanked back with a small yelp. Aya gave a small grunt as she backed into him.

"What's wrong, Jina-chan?" Youji asked.

"Bad…bad…evil…dream…" She mumbled. "I'm going back to bed."

She walked off, trying to clear the image from her mind. 'That's not right…that's not what the wire is used for…' she thought. She returned to her room, all four men standing in the door, watching her concerned.

"Here…take this." Omi said, holding out a couple pills. "It should help you sleep."

Jina took the medicine and climbed back into her bed, still watching the guys wearily. "I'll be fine…you guys go back to bed…" She said, and after a moment they did. She was feeling very drowsy, and had just started to doze off again when Schu returned.

'Time for gift number three…'

Jina gripped the blanket, waiting for the next terrible image. Nothing came.

'Darn! It must be that medicine he gave you…oh well…those two gifts should be enough for tonight.'

Schuldig sighed. "I had a good one planned for the last gift…" He said.

"Speaking of gifts…from what I can tell, you'll have a gift of your own in just a moment." Crawford said, sitting a small baby, about a year old, in his lap.

"What? No way, you're kidding, right?" Schuldig asked, looking from the baby to Crawford.. "Oi, Chibi…diaper duty…come take care of this for me…"

"No way." Nagi replied. He appeared in the door with a small five year old girl latched at his waist. "I've got enough to handle right now…" He looked at the girl. "Don't you want to go see Uncle Crawford?"

"Nuh-uh." She replied with a smile before hugging him tighter.

Farfarello came in, carrying another baby about a year old. The child was crying and wiggling to the point the Irishman could barely hold on. "Farfarello wants to make God cry…not baby…" He offered the child out for someone else to take. No one did.

"Why don't we just give her back the kids…and find another way?" Nagi suggested, trying to pry the little girl off.

"No…this will work…we just have to bide our time." Schuldig replied.

"And change their diapers." Crawford added as he turned to leave. He paused, looking at Farfarello. "That one needs changing too…that's why he's crying…" He said before leaving. Nagi said nothing, but followed him out, dragging the small girl behind him. Schuldig and Farfarello exchanged disappointed looks before glancing at the babies.

'Must make babies stop crying…' Schuldig heard Farfarello think.

"I'll change them both…don't worry about it, Farf." He sighed. The plan would fall through if something happened to the kids…and Schuldig wasn't sure if they'd be safe with Farfarello.


	4. Kätzchen: Enter Sora

A/N: Dedicated to my two favorite reviewers, Jen-chan and SilentWriter. I hope you guys are enjoying the rewrite.

------------

Jina awoke feeling quite rested, despite the events of the previous night. She glanced at her clock and realized two things: She was late for work….and she was supposed to meet Schuldig. She dressed quickly and bolted downstairs, not even pausing to grab a bite to eat.

She had just entered the flower shop when Aya threw her an apron. "You're late…that means you have to close up tonight…alone."

'Just great!' She thought with a sigh. Suddenly an idea formed. She walked slowly towards Aya, preparing her best puppy eyes. "Ne, Aya-san…about that. I've noticed you guys each get one day off a week…where as I have been working here for a month, and I still haven't gotten one."

"Let me get this straight…you sleep until noon…then want the rest of the day off so you can laze around more?" Aya asked, one eyebrow raised.

"First of all, it's barely 10:00 am." Jina retorted. "Secondly…I wouldn't 'laze around' all day…I've got very important plans!"

Aya's eyebrow remained raised. "Those plans would be?"

Jina paused. She just had to mention those blasted plans, didn't she? "I…I have a date, thank you very much!" She said, crossing her arms.

Nearby, Youji dropped a potted plant he'd been holding. "You…you…you what?"

"I have a date…" She repeated, now wishing she'd thought of another excuse. 'I should've gone with a doctor's appointment…or feminine problems…guys never stay on that subject long.'

"Who's the guy? Do I know him?" Youji asked still mildly in shock. He didn't notice the glare Aya was giving him concerning the plant.

Jina gave a nervous laugh. "You…might have met him before…" She turned back to Aya. "Please Aya-san…? I'll…" She trailed off, trying to think of a good bribe. "I'll work the shop all by myself tomorrow."

'How hard could it be?' She pondered silently. 'Mondays are usually slow anyway…'

"Have fun." Aya smirked.

'Something about that smirk scares me…' She thought, but said nothing. "Thanks a ton! See you guys later!"

With that, she tossed her apron into the back room and bolted out the front door. Youji began to follow.

"Stop right there, Kudou…she's got the day off…not you." Aya replied before he resumed glaring at the drooling fangirls.

------------

Jina looked around nervously. She wished Schuldig had chosen a more private place to meet, but she knew why he chose the park.

'Hurry up, Schu-kun...' she thought. 'I'd like to go eat lunch soon…I missed breakfast…"

Just then, she felt something hit the back of the bench she was sitting in.

"Sorry miss…" A voice said. She turned to look at the person, and was surprised to see Ken. "Oh, Jina, it's you. What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting on someone…but I don't think they're coming." She explained. "What are you doing…and what hit me?"

Ken gave a small laugh and held up a soccer ball. "I've been trying to teach some of the local kids to play…and sometimes their aim is a little off."

She smiled. "Soccer, huh?" she then paused, slapping her forehead. "I can't believe I just now figured it out.…"

Ken looked a little confused. "What?"

"You used to play soccer…that's where you looked familiar." She explained. "I used to watch J-League games on TV…I never got to learn how to play, but I always used to love watching."

"Ken-nii-chan…" Once small boy whined.

"Sounds like you'd better go." Jina said, motioning to the group of children glaring at her for distracting their coach.

"You want to join?" He offered. "Maybe I could help you learn."

"Sure…" She said, before spotting something out of the corner of her eye. "But I can't today…maybe some other time?"

"Great! See you later!" He said before running back towards the children.

Jina turned and started towards a tree, behind which a familiar shade of orange hair was visible.

"You're late!" She said as she neared the tree. "Do you know how long I've been waiting here?"

"Sorry you had to wait, Kitten…but I assure you I arrived exactly when I intended to."

The person turned around and Jina was shocked to see that it was a woman with the same hair and eye color as Schuldig.

"Who…who are you?" She asked surprised.

"My name is Kätzchen, but you can call me Sora." The woman replied. "My brother sent me to…keep an eye on you."

"Keep an eye on me…but why?"

"Simple…last night you came very close to telling Siberian everything. Perhaps if I stay with you, these little…slip-ups…will be less likely to occur."

"And how exactly am I supposed to explain you to the guys? In case you haven't noticed, you and Schu-kun look an awful lot alike…" Jina replied. "What will keep them from suspecting something?"

"You just leave that to me, Kitten." Sora replied with a smile. She picked up a bag and motioned for Jina to lead the way.

Jina sighed and reluctantly headed for the park exit.

"Leaving already?" Ken asked, jogging up. He then spotted Sora. "Who's your friend?"

'Not much of a friend.' Jina thought.

'I heard that, Kitten.' Sora replied.

"I'm Sora Sakamoto, Jina's editor." Sora said, shaking Ken's hand.

"Ken Hidaka, it's very nice to meet you. What brings you here?"

"I was afraid she might be slacking with her work, so I decided to come check up on her. That is alright, isn't it?"

Ken gave a nervous laugh. "Of course it is."

"Well…we'd better be going." Jina said, trying to end this conversation as quickly as possible. "We'll see you later, ja Ken-kun."

"Ja, Jina-chan, ja, Sora-san."

------------

Jina and Sora had just entered the shop when the others approached.

"How'd the date go?" Omi asked with a smile.

'Date?' Sora asked, sounding amused. 'I suppose I'll have to tell my brother not to stand you up again.'

'Oh shut up.' Jina grumbled mentally. 'It was the first thing I could think of this morning.' She then returned Omi's smile. "He didn't show. It's just as well…shortly after I left, I got a call to meet Sora-chan."

"Who is she?" Aya asked Jina, jabbing his thumb in Sora's direction.

"Me editor from Okinawa, Sora Sakamoto." Jina replied. "Sora, meet Aya Fujimiya, Omi Tsukiyono, and Youji Kudou."

"You must be the one Ajinako came to visit." Sora said, extending a hand to Youji. "I've heard a lot about you."

Only believe the good stuff." He replied, his patented playboy grin plastered on his face.

"Well, Sakamoto-san, it is getting late. Do you need a ride to your hotel?" Aya asked. It was obvious what he meant.

"Hotel?" Sora replied. "I was hoping I could stay here…to make sure Jina does what she is supposed to."

Jina gave a small laugh. "There is that extra bed in my room…so I figured there wouldn't be a problem."

The three exchanged looks.

"There's a problem, isn't there?" Jina asked, disappointment in her voice.

"Of course not." Youji replied after a nervous pause. "Any friend of yours is a friend of ours."

"Thanks guys!" Jina smiled before motioning for Sora to follow her upstairs.

'Good show, Kitten.' Sora's voice rang through her head as they left the others.

'Thanks…I was in the drama club in high school.' She still despised herself for lying to everyone…but she honestly saw no other way out.

Entering the guest room, they saw all four cats curled up on Jina's bed.

"Isn't that cute." Sora said with a smirk. "The Kittens have kittens…"

------------

Later on, as Sora was unpacking her things, Jina could no longer contain her curiosity.

"Ok…why didn't they freak out when they saw you?"

"Kitten, come look in the mirror with me." Sora replied, standing in front of a mirror on the wall.

Jina did, and was surprised to see that Sora's reflection showed a woman with long blonde hair and green eyes.

"How…?"

"It's one of my powers." Sora explained. "Besides telepathy, I have the power to alter how people perceive my appearance."

"So why do you look the same to me?"

"Because I want to look the same to you."

Jina sighed. Things were beginning to seem like they'd never get any easier in her life.

"If you don't mind, I need to finalize some sketches. If I don't get them done, my real editor will be hounding me."

"Have fun, Kitten."

------------

Jina could tell from the noises downstairs that the guys were closing up shop for the day. She glanced up in time to see Omi walking by.

"Hey, Omi-kun, come here a second." She called. "I want to show you something."

He walked up and she held out a small stack of papers to him.

"What are these, Jina-chan?" He asked, examining the sketches and notes.

"I know I gave you a little bit of a hard time when I first got here…these are sketches for the next volume." She explained with a smile. "You should feel honored…you're the first person to see them…except for me, that is."

"Who is this?" He asked, pointing to a character he didn't recognize.

"Oh, I'm introducing her in volume 6." Jina replied. "She's sort of a camp follower for team Hikari."

"Can't you tell me anything else?"

"Nope…you'll have to wait and see." Jina said with a smile.

"Alright…I'll wait." Omi sighed, handing back the papers.

About this time, Aya came through.

"Don't forget, you're working the shop alone tomorrow." He said, not even slowing on his way to his room. "I suggest you get some rest. Come on Omi, let her work in peace."

Jina shook her head. 'How hard does he think this will be for me?' She wondered before going back to work.

------------

OOC: Well…I hope that wasn't too confusing. If there was something you didn't get, please ask. As of late, I've been so busy just trying to get my ideas down I'm not even sure if they make sense to anyone besides me.

And to clarify why I chose the German word 'Fremdgehen' for the new title, it means to be unfaithful, or to two-time someone. I thought it described Jina's situation quite well. I also decided to go with German titles and English subtitles for each chapter, sorta like how the show does for each episode. Let me know if you like this approach. If not, then I will happily change it.


	5. Verkauf: The Sale

AN: Well guys…Two chapter in one posting…I hope everyone's enjoying this creative spree while it lasts.

-----------

Jina had just climbed into bed when Schuldig contacted her.

'Did you miss me, Kitten?'

'Why didn't you bring the kids like you were supposed to?'

'Consider it part of your punishment for last night.'

'That's hardly fair! I haven't seen them in a month!'

'I suppose I could punish you in other ways…'

'Ecchi!'

'Please keep your perversion to a minimum.' Sora's voice interjected. 'I'm trying to sleep.'

'Sorry, dear sister.'

'That's another thing.' Jina said. 'Why do you feel I need a babysitter?'

'Show me I don't have to worry about you telling your dear Ken-kun, and I'll tell Kätzchen to leave.'

'Ken-kun? Why would I tell him any sooner then one of the others?'

'You forget, Kitten, I can read your mind. I know about that dream you had last week.'

Jina began to blush a bit. 'I don't know what you're talking about.'

'Don't try and hide it, Kitten.' Sora said. 'I could tell how you felt at the park earlier.'

'Would you two stop teaming up on me so I can get some sleep? I've got to open up tomorrow.'

'Night Kitten.' Both telepaths said, before leaving her to her own thoughts.

She rolled over, and pulled the covers up around her. 'So what if I…might….like Ken…a little…? That doesn't mean I can't still do my job. I've got priorities after all.'

-----------

The next morning, Jina woke to pounding on her door. She looked at her clock, which read 4:30 am. She slowly climbed out of bed and made her way to the door. Pulling it open, she was surprised to see Aya.

"Something wrong?" She asked sleepily.

"No…I just thought I'd better wake you in time to open shop."

She suppressed a small yawn. "But we don't open for another two hours…"

"Oh…I guess I forgot to tell you…we're opening an hour early today." He turned, as if to walk off. "And closing an hour later. We're having a semi-annual sale." With that, the red head was gone.

Jina closed her door and began to dress.

'That man is evil.' She decided. 'Aya doesn't believe in sales…this must be some new way to torture me.'

Sora mumbled something incoherent from where she slept.

With one last, longing look at her bed, she finished dressing and started to the kitchen for breakfast.

-----------

Jina was handling the sale relatively well, dealing with the sparse groups of old people stopping in from time to time…until time came for school to let out.

"Where's Aya?" One girl in the mass asked.

"And Ken?" Another piped up.

"We want Youji!" Another demanded.

'Do these girls have one track minds or what?' She pondered with a sigh. "It's just me today…sorry girls…"

Sora, who had come down around lunchtime, gave a small laugh. She hadn't done much to help, but instead just sat there watching with interest. "Don't feel too bad, Kitten, I think I see a fanboy coming…There's a slight chance he's here for you."

Jina sighed, staring out at the mob. She then spotted a familiar face trying to make his way through the crowd. "Omi-kun!" she smiled happily.

"Oh well, I guess I was wrong…" Sora said with a small laugh.

"It's Omi!" One girl exclaimed, and Jina had to admit she felt bad for the teen. He finally made his way into the shop and gave a small sigh.

"Hi, Jina-chan!" He hailed.

"Omi-kun…remind me to double check and make sure there no sales on the days I offer to work solo." She said with a small sigh.

"Sale?" Omi repeated. "There wasn't any sale scheduled for today." He then though for a moment. "Although that does explain why you opened so early."

"So there wasn't a semi-annual sale?"

"How can it be semi-annual if we've never had one?"

"I knew that man was evil incarnate!" Jina said with a small growl, slamming her fist on the counter.

"Let me get an apron." Omi said. "I'll give you a hand."

"No you won't." A voice said behind the two.

"It's Aya!" A girl exclaimed.

Aya took a few steps forward, ignoring the fangirls. "Jina said she'd work today alone, and that's what she'll do." He said matter-of-factly. He then turned his gaze to Jina. "And by the way, although that is an interesting nickname, most people just call me Aya."

With that, the redhead turned to leave, Omi tagging sadly along behind him with a quiet. "Sorry, Jina-chan."

Suddenly, an evil idea struck. "Ne, Aya-san…could I try my own promotion…to see if I can sell more flowers…?"

"If it sells more, then sure, go ahead." Aya commented. "As long as you don't lower the prices any."

"Oh, I won't." She promised.

Sora caught what she was planning and gave a small laugh. 'Good revenge, Kitten.'

Waiting until Aya was gone, Jina grabbed a small piece of paper and made a quick sign.

------------

Jina closed up shop that night with a proud smile on her face. She had managed to sell everything not already reserved for private orders. After the fangirls finally cleared out, a nice wave of fanboys showed up. Where as Jina herself didn't really care, Sora had happily increased the size of her little black book considerably. The two women made their way upstairs, just in time for dinner, it appeared.

A ringing noise was heard, and Aya hastily pulled his cell phone out, answering it with a simple. "What?"

A hyperactive sounding voice could be heard, and Aya hung up quickly, putting the phone back in his pocket.

"Who was that?" Youji asked, a note of interest in his voice.

"Fangirl." Aya replied, annoyed.

"Another one?" ken asked.

"How'd they get your number?" Omi questioned.

With a small cough, Jina turned to go. "I'd better wash up before I eat, ne?" She said to no one in particular.

Sora just laughed and followed her out of the room.

------------

About midnight, all four members of Schwartz woke up to the sound of crying.

"Mein Gott…they just went to sleep a couple hours ago!" Schuldig exclaimed as he met Crawford and Nagi in the hallway. "Go check on them, Chibi."

"I had Seika attached to my waist all day...and I have school tomorrow…I'm going back to bed."

Schuldig turned his gaze to Crawford.

"No."

All three stood there determined not to go, barely noticing when Farfarello left his room, and entered the one the children were in. A moment later, the crying stopped.

"Oh well…Farfie handled it." Schuldig said. He, Nagi, and Crawford turned sleepily back towards their rooms before stopping suddenly.

"Farfarello!" All three exclaimed, bolting for the nursery.

Crawford threw the door open, and lead the other two in. All three stopped and stared at what they saw.

There sat Berserker, in a rocking chair with Seika in his lap, and a baby in each arm.

"Shhh." He said. "They just went back to sleep."

Schuldig walked over and picked up the small girl, checking her pulse as he put her back in her bed. 'She's still alive.' He then took the babies and put them in the small crib.

"Eikou-kun was hungry, Kokkou-chan needed changing, and their crying woke up Seika-chan." The Irishman explained once they were out in the hall.

"I must admit…I'm very surprised." Schuldig said. "I didn't think you'd like children much."

"Why wouldn't I?" Farfarello asked.

"Why would you?" Nagi questioned.

"Seika makes you watch Barney with her…Barney makes God cry."

"Barney makes me want to." Nagi commented with a sad sigh.

"She also put makeup on Crawford's face when he was asleep." Farfarello continued. "Men in makeup make God cry."

Crawford sighed, trying to forget how much Schuldig had carried on when he saw."

"Eikou and Kokkou keep waking everyone up in the middle of the night, so you can't sleep. And insomnia hurts God too." The insane Irishman finished with a proud smile.

Nagi started to say something, but Schuldig stopped him. 'If it keeps him happy and the kids breathing, then let's just count our blessings and go to sleep.'

The other two nodded, and the four members of Schwartz went off to their own rooms.

-----------

AN: I just loved the slightly twisted idea of Nanny Farfie taking care of the children. Ya know…I've found my feelings for Schwartz slowly changing as of late. Despite anything I might have said before, I honestly don't know where this fic will go. I have some ideas, but all bets are more or less off. I'm kinda just going with the flow. Please let me know how you think it's going.

Now for something I have to get out of my system before I crack: Kenken! Kenken! Kenken! Omitchi! Omitchi! Omitchi!

Every time I tried to type 'Ken-kun' is almost came out 'Kenken' and 'Omi' kept trying to become 'Omitchi'. Don't ask me why…but recently I've started calling those two by their sugary sweet nicknames. I know I'm a fluff writer, but I never thought I was that bad before.

Also…incase you haven't reread the story lately…I've slightly adjusted the children's ages. The babies (Eikou, the little boy, and Kokkou the little girl) are now one…so they can walk a little, etcetera, and Seika is now five. As far as how they fit in with everything exactly…well, you'll have to wait and see.


End file.
